Listen to your heart!
by SavannahRoseS
Summary: Hinata is too shy to ask Naruto out, but Sakura isn't too shy to ask for her! And why is sasuke locked up in his room? Who is this random girl who keeps popping up? And what is Sakura's "master plan"? This is really confusing! Please read and reveiw


**Moonpriestess13: Hey! It's been a long time since I've put anything on, but I plan to make that up. This is a SasuSaku and NaruHina fanfiction! I love these couples! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE NARUTO CHARACTERS!!!!!! Heh, sorry, overreaction! I'm just going to start the story now! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter One…**

**The beginning**

_ Swoosh!_In a field of nothing but grass and a few log poles, was the all so infamous, furious, pink haired Sakura. She was angrily kicking the shit out of a pole, which was about to topple over, "Damn that Naruto, he always has to ruin everything, doesn't he!" Sakura dropped down to the ground, and pulled her knees to her chest. She felt the tears cascading down her cheeks. "I was so close to getting Sasuke to get out of that freaking room! He's been in there for two weeks now! I'm lost without him!" She dug her face into her hands and let out a depressed sigh. Sasuke had been back from Orochimaru's training for about three weeks now, but when Naruto found out he had thrown a fit and attacked Sasuke. Which caused Sasuke to go into a depression, thinking that nobody wanted him to be back in the village. Sakura had just talked him into going to the park with her, when Naruto burst in and said that Sakura wouldn't ever go anywhere with a trader. Naruto was still dead-set on getting Sakura to go out with him. But Sakura had absolutely no interest in him, especially now more then ever.

"S-Sakura, are you okay?" a small voice asked from behind. Sakura looked at the concerned Hinata.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Sakura replied, while wiping the warm tears from her rose-tinted cheeks. She stood up and brushed herself off.

"Then why were you crying?" Hinata asked, still very much concerned. She walked a little closer to Sakura and looked at her with her all-knowing eyes. Some say that Hinata has piercing eyes, in other words, if she looked you dead in the eyes, you wouldn't be able to lie to her, never. And by Hinata looking at Sakura with so much concern, Sakura knew she couldn't lie, or avoid telling her what had happened. After the whole story had spilled out of Sakura, Hinata looked disappointed. She still adored the number one knucklehead ninja, Naruto Uzimaki. "I don't understand what you see in him Hinata."

"I-I don't understand w-what you mean…." Hinata was obviously trying to hide the truth that she loved Naruto, which was clear as day to everyone but the one she loved.

"Hinata, we all know…" Sakura was chuckling now, instead of crying.

"Even Naruto?!" Hinata quietly screamed.

"Ha, he's the only one who doesn't know! Even though its obvious you like him." Sakura chuckled.

"R-really? Is it that obvious?" Hinata stuttered.

"Yeah, it kind of is, I mean the way you look at him all the time, the way you stutter and repeat yourself like a babbling idiot when you talk to him or about him, and the way you acted when he was gone for three years. How could it not be obvious!" Sakura stated.

"W-wow, I never noticed I was acting weird!" Hinata said, blushing. Hinata pictured her the one boy that made her feel the way he did. There's only one bliss that Hinata knows, and that's Naruto. "S-Sakura, do you think Naruto could ever l-like m-me?"

"Of course he could, actually I think he likes you now!" Sakura lied through her teeth. In her mind, she thought that Naruto could never get over her and keep trying to get her to go out with him for the rest of his life.

"R-really? To me it seems he c-can't even see m-me…" Hinata's gaze drifted slightly, remembering all the times that Naruto had looked right past her and right to Sakura, or to glare at Sasuke. She longed for him to actually look at her, not just a brief glance, but actually look into her eyes and see the _real_ her.

"_You know what, I'm going to help Hinata on this one. She deserves a true love. Especially since she's loved for…a long time" _Sakura thought to herself. **"Chaa! True love will prevail! After Hinata wins the baka over, he'll leave us alone. Then Sasuke is ours! Chaa!"** Sakura smiled at her explosive inner-self. "You know what Hinata, I'm going to help you get Naruto out on a date!"

"I d-don't know Sakura. Your tactics for getting guys to go out with you are a little too…o-outgoing for m-me…" Hinata spoke almost silently. She looked down, ashamed at the frightening feeling she gets whenever she gets close to telling Naruto anything. She hated herself for being so shy, it was a horrible way to live, never being able to say what you want to, being controlled by the fear of being rejected or made fun of. It felt like she was locked away in her own mind, and was being controlled by some person who was a completely different person. A reflection of herself, only depressed, and scared. That's not who she was she was a happy, quiet, person.

"Nothing is too outgoing if you really love someone! All you need to do is…. listen to your heart." Sakura listened to her own voice, as the words spilled out, but she was unaware of what she was saying. She knew a plan was being explained, but she wasn't paying attention to that. She was focused on how she came up with those words; they were filled with such wisdom. She hadn't ever heard something that inspiring since…she's never heard something with such knowledge. And she was thinking about how much she needs to follow that principle.

"Do you really think it's going to work?" Hinata asked quietly. Then Sakura snapped back into reality, and the plan she had just explained came back.

"Of course it will! I'll make sure it does…"

* * *

**Moonprietess13: Hmm, it kind of makes you wonder, doesn't it? I hope you liked it! Even though it was kind of ****short! I'll update soon, promised! Goodbye for now!**


End file.
